1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary lock assembly with additional interior locking function to prevent from unlatching from outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Auxiliary locks have been widely used indoors. The auxiliary locks can be unlatched from outside by a proper key or picklock, i.e., doors mounted with auxiliary locks still can be opened, which is sometimes undesired and even dangerous to, e.g., people which have fallen asleep in the night. The present invention is intended to provide an improved auxiliary lock assembly which mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.